


Tattoos and Flower Petals

by Lunah_Peixvey



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Awkward Kissing, Dave no, F/M, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Humanstuck, I cannot name things, I give no reasoning, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Kanaya's middle-eastern because she can be, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Multi, Pointless fluff, Probably getting rewritten, Sorry Jade, Surprise Kissing, Tattoos, The summery sucks, flower shop, movies - Freeform, tagging it anyway, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert and Vriska Serket work across the street from each other. He with a tattoo parlor, her with a flower shop. What happens when a day gone bad, goes right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Flower Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this. I'm so very, very sorry. It was done in 3 hours because I got bored. This happened.

Vriska Serket was walking down the street, not looking where she was going. For a normal person this might be dangerous, but Vriska had the air of badassery the surrounds her, making sure that no one would dare bump into her. It's hard to believe that she owns a flower shop named '8 Petals'. That being said, the one day someone DID bump into her changed her whole world. She was talking in her phone, trying to order more rose's for the upcoming holiday, Valentine's Day. At the same time, John Egbert found himself walking in the opposite direction. He owns a neighboring shop, just across the street, called 'God Tier Tats'. He was going to pick up a shipment of ink, and had to rush out of the door still drinking his coffee.  
"Now listen here, I told you I needed RED roses, and you gave me PINK ones instead. Now if you can't see why that is a problem, you are the problem. I swear, when I get my hand on- AUGH!" Vriska's long rant at her flower guy was cut short when she collided with John, who spilled his coffee all down her dress.  
"Oh, God!" John apologized. "I'm so sorry, Ms.... Who are you?"  
"I am Vriska Serket, I work at 8 Petals, and I have to go." Vriska replied briskly.  
"Oh, I know that place! It's right near God Tier Tats, my shop. Wait, you work at a flower shop!" John chuckled.  
"It pays the bills." Vriska growled.  
"Tes-TY, I'm John Egbert by the way!"  
"Thank you for spilling coffee all over my new dress, but I now have to go!" Vriska pushed the speechless John out of her way, and proceeded to her work.  
"Damn." John decided not to think about her and remembered the ink shipment. He ran down to the pier and took hold of the box of ink, and start back on the street to start the work day.  
Behind the counter of 8 Petals, Vriska stood, mumbling darkly to herself. Why did she have to wear such a girly dress, with its flowery skirt and tank-top like straps. It was pastel pink and green, UGH! Just when she thought the day couldn't get any worse, John Egbert, the punk who bumped into her this morning, came in.  
"Hey, I need a small batch of... What is that outfit!" John laughed.  
Before Vriska could think of a sarcastic reply, she punched the glasses-wearing nerd in the face. John's hands went to his nose, and he let out a little yelp. He looked so helpless and cute, like a lost puppy, she let out a muttered, "Sorry."  
One of her coworkers was within earshot and gasped, "Oh my god, Vriska actually said sorry! Get the camera, TZ! She said sorry."  
"Oh! Shut it Nitram!" Vriska glowered at him.  
"Back to what I was saying, I need a small batch of Hyacinths for my counter."  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't blame me for the dress, my boss makes them herself.!" Vriska waved over Terezi, her blind coworker, who was wearing the same dress.  
"What's this I hear that you said sorry!" Terezi asked.  
"Shut it, Pyrope. Just get some hyacinths!" Vriska grumbled.  
"Fine, fine." Terezi, or TZ, used her dragon-headed cane to find where the hyacinths were kept. She smelled each on before she tied them together and put them into a bag. "Here, ya go!"  
"Thanks, how much will this be?" John asks Vriska.  
Vriska tried not to look at his stupid, adorable, stupid-looking wrinkled eyebrows, and weighed his flowers. "That will be $5.69 Thank you for shopping at 8 Petals."  
John was about to leave the shop, when he heard a giggle. Turning around, he saw a girl around thirteen, with green eyes and brown hair. "Hey, who are you?"  
The girl brushed a curl of hair behind her ear, "Oh, I'm Jade. My adopted parents own the shop, we live above." She pointed toward the ceiling.  
"Well, it was nice to meet you, Jade, but I have to get to my shop," John pointed across the street. "It's God Tier Tats, you'll have to ask your mom or dad to get one." He laughed.  
"I don't have a dad, but I got two moms."  
"Oh, okay then. You'll have to ask on of them if you want to get a tattoo."  
"I don't think my moms will let me." Jade let out a giggle. "See ya later." With that she skipped up the stairs and was gone.  
John waved at Vriska and set off for his shop. He loaded up tattoo needles. He found a bare spot on his right arm and found a Wind tattoo. Wind tattoos were his favorite to ink, and he found a new one in Japanese. Once he had finished, the bell above the door ringed. He turned around and laughed, there was his best friend, and Co-Owner, Dave Strider  
"Decided to come into my shop now?" John smirk and walked up to the counter.  
"Dude, c'mon. My Bro held me up. We had to do a round of sword battling. You know how he is!" Dave complained.  
"Ha, I'm just kidding. You know I can't start up without you."  
"Yes, because I, unlike you, am awesome."  
"And you, unlike me, are late!" John replied.  
Once again, the bell ringed. John, without looking, said their mantra, "Welcome, to God Tier Tats, what can I interest you in?" Finally looking up, he made a small gasp, standing there was Vriska Serket.  
"Yeah, whatever. I want three tattoos." She was still wearing her work dress, and tapped her fingers on the counter.  
"What ones?" Dave asked.  
"One of luck in Chinese, a spider, and ugh, I can't explain it. But I can draw it. All on my arms." She grabbed one of the sticky notes and made a big, filled in circle, with seven smaller dots surrounding it.  
"Ooh, that's going to cost you extra. It's a custom, but the others should be good." John walked over to one of the benches where the ink needles are. "Sit in the chair, and lay out your arm on the rest."  
Vriska did as she was directed. She wanted them all on her arms so they could easily be seen when she was wearing her work outfit.  
"So where do you want the dot one?" John asked. "And what color."  
"Right on my shoulder, and cobalt blue."  
"Okay!" John loads up the needle with blue ink and set to work.  
Vriska's grip on the padded arm of the chair increased.  
"C'mon, it's almost over." John finished inking up her shoulder and got a cover for the tattoo. As he put it on, he asked, "Where do you want the spider."  
"Same arm, on my bicep, black." Vriska got out through clenched teeth.  
"Okay, okay, don't bite my head off." John joked.  
Vriska looked at something behind John.  
"What is it?" John asked, his eyebrows crinkled.  
"Well, I'm just here looking at you two making goo-goo eyes at each other and there is nothing else for me to do." Dave drawled.  
"We aren't making goo-goo eyes!" John said defensively.  
"Uh-huh, say Karkat ditched me, and I already bought three tickets, do you wanna come. It's Friday, tomorrow. I mean, it seems like John knows you." Dave shrugged.  
All this time, John was inking on the black spider tattoo on Vriska's bicep. He finished and set it down. "Just, give up a minute." He took his friend by the arm and pulled him behind the counter. "Dude, stop."  
"What? I'm just asking a pretty girl, if she wants to come with me and you, as a friend. To watch a friendly movie, that may or may not be rated R."  
"You're going to make her come no matter what I say, aren't you?"  
"Finally catching on, huh?" Dave patted him on the shoulder and went to put away the templates.  
John went back to where Vriska was still sitting in the chair. "Okay, so now for the Chinese luck, where and what color?"  
"Hm, do you have a golden color."  
"We have golden yellow."  
"That's good enough."  
"Okay."  
While John loaded up the ink needle, Vriska turned to him, "So, am I still invited to the movie tomorrow?"  
John nearly dropped the gun. "W-what?"  
"You know, the movie that Dave was talking about?"  
"Oh, right. Well, I guess you could, only i-if you want to."  
"It sounds like fun."  
"Yeah," John started on the tattoo.  
"What time is the movie?"  
"Ummm, 'round 7."  
"I'll be just getting off my shift then, you can pick me up at 8 Petals."  
"O-Okay, s-sure."  
"Cool, thanks for the tats, how much do I owe?" Vriska lowered her other, non-tattooed arm and pulled out her purse.  
"Ummmmmm, you owe, let me see. The luck is a small one, which is $10. The spider is a medium which is $15. And the custom medium is $25. Sooo, $50."  
Vriska pulled out a wad of money. "Here ya go! See ya tomorrow."  
John just sat there with the money in his hand. Dave swaggered up, "You don't like her, huh?" he teased.  
"Shove off, Strider."  
"Ooh, nice one! So, is she coming?" Dave smirked.  
John felt his cheeks go red, "She is."  
Dave's smile widened. "Nice!"  
"Let's just continue with the work day."  
The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, and that was good for John. All day he couldn't get the movie tomorrow out of his head. When he went to bed that night, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
The next morning, John got ready for work, he got dressed, brushed his teeth, and got all nice and ready for the date- I mean, the friendly movie with Vriska.  
According to him, seven o'clock couldn't come fast enough, but it did come. The next thing he knew he was outside 8 Petals. He walked in the door, and rang the bell by the counter. Jade came down the stair to look who was there.  
"Hi, John!" She said, giggling, "Vriska's upstairs, getting ready." Another fit of giggles. "You can come up if you want to."  
John thanked her and headed up the stairs and gasped. It looked like a fashion shop was fused with a modern home. There were swatches of fabric hanging from the ceiling, and white marble kitchen counters. There were mannequins wearing outfits and hanging lights. John was so distracted staring open-mouthed at his surroundings, he didn't noticed a woman with platinum blonde hair styled in a pixie cut.  
"Like the decor? It's my wife's, Kayana's, idea." the women held out her hand, "Hi. I'm Rose Lalonde, owner, sorry, co-owner, of 8 Petals."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm John Egbert, I'm here for Vriska Serket?" He didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but it did anyway.  
"Ah, yes, she told us that you were coming to pick her up today. She lives in our spare bedroom that we rent out."  
"Ah, so is she almost ready?"  
"I believe so, let me check." As soon as Rose left, Jade ran into the room, laughing and chasing after a dog.  
"Oh! Hi, John! This is my dog, Bec." She patted the dog's head.  
"Nice dog." John gave a lopsided smile.  
"Oh, nice outfit, Vrissy!" Jade looked at something behind him.  
John looked over his shoulder and his mouth hung open. Standing there in doorway was Vriska, but she wasn't wearing any dress. She was dressing comfortably in high tops, ripped skinny jeans, a t-shirt with a spider on it, and a fleece, unzipped jacket. "So, are we ready for the movie?"  
John was incapable of intelligent speech for a few seconds. "You look nice."  
"Thanks." She smiled, she didn't look so scary when she smiled.  
"Let's, um, let's go out, um. Dave's waiting." John's mouth felt dry.  
"Cool, oh! Forgot my bag." Vriska rushed back through the door and returned with a bag with spider web prints.  
"You must really like spiders, huh?" John gave another of his lopsided smirks.  
"Oh, shush! Now isn't Dave waiting." Vriska pulled on his arm and tugged him toward the stairs. "Bye guys!" She turned around and waved toward Jade, Bec, Rose, and a tall, dark-hair, middle eastern women that John guessed must be Kayana.  
Vriska and John headed out the door and into Dave's car. The short 15-minute drive to the local movie theater was endured in silence.  
John got out of the car and opened Vriska's door, much to the amusement of Dave. They got their tickets, popcorn, shitty movie candy, and went to find seats. In the row that they wanted to sit in, there were only two seats next to each other, and one a row behind them. "Aw, damn!" John groans.  
"Naw, man. It's cool, you two sit next to each other, I'll sit behind." Dave said with a smirk.  
"Wait, why don't we find another row?" John called, but it was too late, Dave was already good and comfy, sitting next to a hooded figure with a cane, and another hooded figure on the left. So he and Vriska shrugged at each other and sat down next to each other.  
As the movie start, it got clear that it was a horror movie. There was blood, guts, and gore all around, but the only thing that scared John was when the killer bust in with a bloody chainsaw. It scared him so badly that he jumped out of his seat and onto Vriska's lap. She had chosen that moment to pick up her drink, having a 20-year-old muscled tattoo artist jump in her lamp startled her so she dropped it.  
"Aw, man!" A voice groaned from beneath their seats.  
"Jade!" Vriska said, still startled from having John jump into her lap.  
The thirteen-year-old crawled from underneath the seats. "Don't tell my moms!" she cried.  
"Jade, you aren't supposed to be here!" Vriska growled in hushed tones, but there was still some attention.  
"I know, but I just wanted to see if you'd end up together." At her words, both John and Vriska blushed violently.  
"W-w-what?!" John stuttered.  
"Well, ya know, um. DAVE TOLD ME TO!" She ducked under the seats again.  
John turned to his 'friend', Dave was trying to leave, but John jumped over the seats and caught his arm. "Dude, I thought we were buds."  
"We are buds! What's more buddy than helping your friend get a girl?"  
John glowered at him.  
"Okay, okay, but I'm not alone." Dave walked over to the two hooded figure and pulled off their hoods.  
Vriska gasped, "Pyrope and Nitram! Ugh, I shoulda known, no one else would carry such a gaudy cane."  
"My cane is fantastic!" TZ protested.  
Just then theater security bust in. They ussured John, Jade, Vriska, Dave, Terezi, and Tavros outside. Laughing together, they walked out to their cars.  
"Hey, John?" Vriska stayed back.  
John turned around and walked to her, "Yeah?"  
Vriska looked at the ground and blushed. "Well, I just want you to know, because of what Jade said, I wouldn't completely eliminate the possibility of dating."  
John couldn't speak for a few seconds, "Um, w-what?"  
Vriska looked at his wind tattooed arms, "I'm asking you out, windy boy."  
John's face rushed with color, "Um, ye-yeah. That would be great."  
Vriska shook her head, groaned, and kissed him. Pressing him against Dave's car, he didn't even realized what happened until Dave started to take pictures, and even then all he did was kiss back.


End file.
